The Homeland
by DragonViper2.0
Summary: The Female Titan is defeated by foreign strangers, claiming to want to take Eren to the one place he'll be safe. Eren learns of his heritage and power. Levi is reunited with an old friend, and humanity is caught in the crossfire of an age old war between the shifters. LeviOC. ErenMikaJean. AU. Anime-Verse. Rated M for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have not read the manga, I have only watched the Attack on Titan anime but am yet to watch the OVAs, but I have read various of the wikia pages on things that are not in the anime. The OVAs are something I will watch soon and will add into the story. This idea came to me and I really like the idea – usually with my fics I tend to change things up a bit so if something isn't exactly right, that may because it's a change I made to make it fit with the story. Anyway, I hope you like!

About this story: "The Homeland" is a story of high values in regards to family, friendship and love. Set after the events of season 1, Eren and friends are rescued by a group who claim to be from the mysterious homeland who are on a mission to get them out and beyond the walls to the only place in the world where Eren will be safe. This is also a LeviXOCfic (because….I bloody love that guy).

 **The Homeland**

 **Chapter One**

 **Loss of a Loved One**

 **Year 845**

 **Shiganshina**

The remaining of the Scout Regiment had finally returned home after yet another failed mission to claim back some lost territory. The scouts were wounded and grim-faced, riding on tired horses or back in the carts. The villagers of Shiganshina had gathered by as soon as the alarm sounded of the Scouts return, among these villagers were the little ErenYaeger and Mikasa Ackerman who had climbed on to a couple of crates to see above the heads of numerous adults. The two children had been on their way home, carrying piles of firewood on their back.

Eren stood in awe at the returning heroes, his eyes scanning the ranks for Survey Corp Squad Leader Selena Rossworth, his brave and noble auntie from his mother's side who had been part of the Scout Regiment for as long as he could remember. Whenever she returned Selena always had some exciting tales to tell the family over dinner, she was always wore a proud and wide smile for the Survey Corp and everything they stood for. To Eren, the Survey Corp seemed like the greatest adventure and he too would join them one day, to fight side-by-side slaying titans and seeing the land with his favourite and only auntie.

But…where was she? He couldn't see her or her squad in the caravan. Eren thought maybe they just had passed them yet; he was so excited to see her again. He wanted to run to her, hug her and drag her back home for tea. But, he couldn't see her anywhere. A sullen, blonde haired man at the lead of the parade had glanced in Eren's direction and saw his wide-eyed grin. He should tell the boy, but he couldn't. Erwin's eyes returned to the path below him, he caught the change of Eren's expression before he could watch nothing more than the stones that lay ahead. He would leave that news for Levi Ackerman to give, who was currently being more quiet than usual. Though that wasn't surprising. No one was really in the mood for talking much anyway, not after that failure.

Erwin glanced over his shoulder as some of the parade paused, this was because of the frantic mother of Moses, who couldn't seem to find her son anywhere. Only to then be given the terrible news of his demise in front of half the population of Shiganshina by being given what remained of him, his arm. She yelled out for her fallen son, and the people of the village murmured and moaned about taxes and the scouts being a waste of resources and people.

Levi had continued on horseback past the grieving mother, he wondered what the Yaeger's family reaction would be. He wondered if Carla, Selena's twin sister would scream and cry like Mose's mother. He thought of how traumatised little Eren and Mikasa would be, especially Eren – Selena had always been so good to them, she only ever had smiles and laughs for the children no matter what disturbing and distressing events they pushed through on the field she never showed them. If Levi didn't know her so well he never would know she'd seen any bloodshed her entire life, she always was a great actress. Selena would frequently spoil them with gifts and games because she didn't have children of her own, but how she loved them. Levi always thought his fiancée would make an excellent mother, she was always so happy. But they were both in the Scouts, the risk on their lives were far too high for children. But now…now they wouldn't even get that chance. He looked down at the object in his hand, his hand slowly opened to reveal a silver locket necklace, traces of blood and dirt on the chain and locket. The chain itself was now broken, as if it had been ripped off and abruptly thrown to the ground, had she done that in her last moments? Maybe. Was the blood hers? Possibly.

Time had moved in a blur, hours had flown past him in a matter of seconds. Levi's feet had been moving on their own accord since leaving the Scouts HQ, his feet destined for the Yaeger household. A place he had been many times with Selena, not because he wanted to go but because she always practically dragged him there or persuaded him to go when he'd much rather stay home or be at HQ in peace and quiet. His mind was foggy and thick, he couldn't think clearly. Why couldn't he think? This wasn't the first time he had lost someone. But, it was the first time losing someone like _her_. His face must have been one to fear as people stayed clear of him. He paused and turned to face the door to the Yaeger household, he sighed, raised his fist and knocked hesitantly. The knock was faint, but it was all he could muster at this time.

Minutes went by and Levi hoped that no one was home, but he could hear the steps inside and Carla's chirpy voice saying "coming!". He looked up from the floor when the wooden door opened, revealing Carla smiling as always. She still didn't know. She had no idea. "Levi! How great it is to see you! Eren said the Scouts had returned…huh," Carla noticed that Levi was alone. Her smile dropped, "where is Selena? Levi?" she looked up and down the street but couldn't see her anywhere. She stared at Levi.

"May I come inside Mrs Yaeger?" he decided to keep this professional, for the sake of all parties involved, this includes himself.

Carla stayed quiet but nodded, stepping aside to allow Levi to enter the house. Levi followed the small, narrow hallway through till he got to the room where Grisha ,Eren and Mikasa all resided. The room tripled as the kitchen, dining room and sitting area. This was because the family lived in a relatively small house with the basic essentials. The home Levi shared with Selena was bigger but not by much, so they often had the children stay over to give Grisha and Carla a little peace and alone time. Eren was still putting the firewood away thatMikasa and he had collected earlier that day. "Levi?" Grisha quizzed, Eren gazed up from the firewood and grinned, running over and stopped by Levi all excited. His eyes were wide with glee, "Uncle Levi! How was the mission? I bet you and Auntie Selena kicked some serious butt didn't you? Tell me about it! Please! Please!"

"Eren, please…stop," Carla placed a hand on little Eren's shoulder, which caused Eren to finally notice the subtle look of distress on the normally expressionless face of Levi Ackerman.

There was several seconds of silence as they all stared at Levi and waited. "You may have heard rumours that the Survey Corps recent mission was a failure…" he paused to take a breath, "due to this failure we lost many comrades in the field. I regret to inform you that…Squad Leader Agent Selena Rossworth is officially MIA," Levi lifted his hand up and opened it, the blood tarnished locket that Selena always wore still in his hand, "and we have reason to believe that Miss Rossworth was killed in the line of duty. I am…sorry for your loss," Levi took in all the faces, one by one. They were all gawping at him, mouths open and eyes wide in shock. It was Carla that burst into tears first after regaining her thoughts from the shock. Her hands clutched her face as she screamed in horror and fell to her knees, staring at nothing in particular as she cried. Grisha came to her side and cradled her. Mikasa was staring at the table and Eren was stuck in place, stiff as a board with tears rolling down his face of shock.

He took a step forward towards Grisha and Carla, trying to hand them the locket. Grisha, who cradled he distraught wife looked up at the uniformed man. Grisha gave him a faint smile and pushed his hand back, "That locket has meant a lot to the Rossworth family for generations, only a few of them were ever made and passed down. The Rossworth's regard family above all else, and you sir, had become part of that family as soon as Selena fell for you. She'd want you to keep it, Captain Levi." Levi brought his hand slowly back and traced the lines carved into the locket that made up a rearing lion surrounded by intricate roses. Selena had told him that it was the Rossworth family crest, but he had never known a noble house by the name of Rossworth.

His gaze turned to the darkwooden floorboards as it creaked familiarly beneath his foot. "I shall see myself out," he voiced in his usual monotone speech. He left the Yaeger house, Carla's cries falling quiet behind him. Once again he was left with his thoughts as he left Shiganshina for the home he shared with Selena behind Wall Rose.

Levi pushed open the blue painted door that had the Wings of Freedom carved into it. Levi had thought it was silly but Selena had insisted, she was so proud of them being in the Scouts Regiment, she believed it to be the highest honour. He entered the house and slammed shut the door that suddenly felt much heavier than it normally was. He felt so angry. He stared down the hallway, his eyes narrow and on fire. The house was unusually quiet. Pushed against the wall was a small unit that held a few collections of books and several framed sepia photographs that featured the Yeager family, including Selena and Levi, another of Squad Selena, another Squad Levi, another two photographs being Levi and Selena together. He glared at them, in the first Selena wore a big beautiful grin as she leaned against Levi who had an arm around her shoulder. He was looking down at her, with only a faint smile. In the second photograph, Selena was half falling, arms flinging around but her facial expression wasn't one of fear but one of a happy surprise while Levi had caught her arms and was trying to balance the both of them but had been fruitless. In the photo his slender eyebrows were raised and he looked a little shocked.

He remembered that Selena had purposely fallen just to get a more humorous expression out of Levi for the photograph. She had laughed so much when they were both on the ground, whenever she calmed she glanced at Levi's confusion and erupted again. She had a loud and infectious laugh that always got everyone else going. The photographer had been laughing also but in the end Levi merely made an amused sound before getting back onto his feet, only to be pulled back down by Selena who greeted him with a kiss. "Cheer up big guy," she chuckled as she squeezed his arm.

Levi stared at the photos as if they had been the reason Selena had died. "All she wanted was for you to smile, disgrace!" he grabbed the table and lifted it. Throwing it a little way, causing the table to fall face down and the books and photos sprawling all over the hallway floor. Glass from the photo frames smashing and causing a mess. He then threw the locket; it hit the table leg and fell onto the glass-covered floor, causing it to open. He ignored it and removed his jacket. Though not long had that happened had he received word of an attack on of the Scout Regiment was too injured to even attempt to defend Shiganshina, but he was still in good shape and had plenty of anger to vent. She had just completely disappeared; there was no remains or even a horse left behind other than her locket. Squad Selena had been ambushed by a group of abnormal titans and though the squad had succeeded in killing a few of them, in the end the squad had been beaten. All of them had been killed. Leaving the remained abnormals to be taken down by Squad Levi. If only he had been just a little earlier, the squad and Selena could've been saved. With the titans dead, he had only himself to blame.

He decided that he _needed_ to kill some titans, get revenge on their kind for the death of his fiancée and now for the attack on Shiganshina. Where her family lived. He donned his 3D Maneuver Gear and uniform and made his way back to Shiganshina to aid the fight against the titans.

Levi had reached Shiganshina as fast as he could using his gear without using too much gas. Just a few short minutes after entering the district he slain two titans with great ease, a four metre and a seven metre. After he had dealt with those he landed upon a rooftop, a safe height away from the mouths of the hungry Titans. He grimaced as he saw the body of the seven metre he killed disintegrate into steam. "Revolting," Such disgusting and vile creatures.

There was a scream from a familiar voice, Levi's head snapped to that direction, "Eren..." running along the rooftops he started making his way to the Yaeger household. Levi whipped through the air, his blades still drawn and at the ready. He landed with a roll upon another rooftop as he caught a glimpse of a member of the stationary guard, a tall blonde fellow carrying Eren and Mikasa while running away from their home. Eren was reaching out to something; Levi turned his gaze and saw Carla pounding her tiny fists against the clutches of the Smiling Titan. Levi began to charge but before he could get to Carla in time the Smiling Titan had pulled her torso, snapping her spine and killing her. This caused him to freeze, there was nothing he could do now. The Smiling Titan took his first bite of the now dead woman that was soon to be his sister-in-law.

With a quick glance towards the trio running for their lives Levi's face lost all expression but within his eyes grew something dangerous. Both Selena and Carla lost, the much loved Rossworth twins both dead within a day because of such tragic incidents. Incidents he could of prevented. He shouldn't have let Selena out on that mission, he noticed she was getting tired quickly and slept more, she was just was not as strong as she used to be - like she was sick or something. He shouldn't have left the Yaegers that day, if he had stayed they all would have been fine, Carla would still be alive, Eren and Mikasa wouldn't be scarred for life and Grisha...wait, where was Grisha? He couldn't see a body, had Grisha been eaten? But he couldn't worry about finding Grisha's body right now.

He had to make sure that the kids and the guard was safely out of the district. So he followed them, and cleared every Titan that tried to snatch them. The Titan steam filled the skies behind the trio as they made for safety. Eren watched Levi the entire time with the furious tears still falling heavily down his youthful cheeks. Why didn't he save her? He thought Levi was one of the best...but he had failed, twice now to save his family.

Levi watched the triofrom a high advantage point till the children got aboard the ferry that would allow them to escape the breeched district of Shiganshina. The ferry began to move and people pushed against the bodies of the Guard in an attempt to climb the ferry to escape Shiganshina. Some managed to get past and jump for the moving ferry, only for their attempts to be in vain as they instead fell into the river.

He watched them with an uninterested expression, they were herding together like rats escaping a flood. But there was nothing he could do to get them beyond Wall Maria that was someone else's job. Instead, he decided he'd use his inner anger for the death of both Selena and Carla to fuel his Titan slaying, to keep the humanoid beasts off the frightened populace as much as granting revenge on their disgusting kind for what they have done.

Using his 3DM Gear Levi moved about Shiganshina, helping those that could be saved and slaying Titans by slicing the weak spot on the back of their necks. Until suddenly he was flung back against a rooftop, he rolled part ways down the tiles before regaining himself. He looked to see what had caused such a force. The Armored Titan had appeared, and succeeded in breaking through the gate of Wall Maria. Levi had not seen the Armored Titan until now. He stared back at the gaping hole where the gate used to be, Titans flooding out of Shiganshina and conquering Wall Maria. "Shit..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Apologies for taking forever to update. But I am currently in my last year of university so its pretty tough! But I still really like this story so I'm going to try and keep at it though it may take an unscheduled amount of time between each chapters.**

 **The Homeland**

 **Chapter two**

 **Haunted Dreams**

Levi was sat in the dining hall of the Scout HQ; it was late, probably early hours of the morning so everyone was already sleeping by this point. He sipped his tea, holding the white, porcelain cup by the top as he always did. He highly valued this chance of blissful peace after the hectic several days. It had started with the second attack by the Colossal Titan on Trost, leaving handfuls of cadets and civilians on the front line of the war against the titan race, many losing there lives due the breech and many titans pouring through. That same day, the Scout Regiment were on an excursion to reclaim lost land in Titania, where Levi lost a fellow soldier as well, and with his dying breath Levi made him a riled promise that the titans will be eradicated. He remembers Commander Erwin telling them all to turn back, that there was an attack on the city of Trost. They had not made it back in time to assist when the original tragedy occurred, but aided in the successful attempt to reclaim the district of Trost.

He remembered seeing the three children he knew from so long ago, a time that seemed to be a different age; in their cadet uniform, with two of them, Mikasa and Armin with a light blonde-haired woman from the Garrison, Rico he thought her name was. Rico sliced the burning flesh that engulfed Eren while Armin pulled causing them both to fall. Grabbing the attention of two titans, which Levi disposed of with an acute skill of both blade and the Maneuver gear.

" _Pay attention kiddos…" he started as he stared down at them, brows furrowed and not overly impressed by what lay before him. "This is the part where you explain to me exactly what it is I'm looking at."_

Following this the Scout Regiment aided the others in exterminating the titan hordes that plagued Trost. Eren, the boy that Levi had not seen in almost five years was arrested and chained, believed to be a monster Levi was informed of Eren's ability to transform into a fifteen-metre titan. Though the boy had helped massively in the recovery of Trost, for starters killing many other titans and fixing the breech. Though these good deeds did not grant Eren a free pass, he was something new. The Scouts saw him as a weapon to be used for humanities benefit, as well as a study subject to gain an upper hand on their formidable enemy whereas the Military Police merely wanted to dissect him and study his remains.

Himself and Commander Erwin has visited Eren in his cell, Levi had purposefully stared away from the boy through half-lidded bored eyes – his usual expression, leaning against the wall with this arms crossed against his chest. _"I..I..err…where am I?"_ Eren had hesitantly asked, Commander Erwin had explained, they spoke of the key and Eren's missing father; Levi accused his once to-be nephew of lying, that it was just a cover story. But Erwin had sided with the boy, they then spoke of his intentions, which caused Eren to grow silent, he was clearly confused by what he is and when Levi pressed for an answer, Eren gave a firm answer neither of them expected, _"I want to be a member of the Scouts…and slaughter every titan that crosses my path,"_ the boy visibly shook and sweated through the sheer determination that seemed to overwhelm him.

Inside, Levi was slightly impressed, though he neglected to show it. He had seen a similar expression on Selena's face years ago, the two family members had many similar features so he knew he could believe in these words. _"Huh…well played,"_ he pushed himself from the wall and made his way over to the barred cell door. _"Alright then, I'll take responsibility for him,"_ he grabbed the bars and watched Eren.

" _You shouldn't feel obliged Levi, Selena wouldn't-"_ Erwin had started but Levi merely continued with his claiming of responsibility, as if the Commander hadn't just about to accuse Levi of accepting the liability due to his past relationship with the boy's deceased auntie.

" _Let the higher ups know what's going on. Not that I implicitly trust him of course. It's more a matter of me trusting myself to deal with him. I'll kill him if I have to. The bigwigs aren't likely to raise a stink. My record more than speaks for itself. I'm pretty sure. Good news, Jaeger. You're now officially a member of the Scouts."_

Commander Erwin has stayed quiet, during Levi's agreement in front of Eren but had questioned him afterwards once they had left the dungeon. _"Are you sure you can do this, Levi? What if you had to do what was necessary and kill the boy, could you do it? He is Selena's nephew after all."_

" _I am the only person I trust that would succeed in doing what was necessary. Anyone else would just be killed in the process,"_ Levi ended the conversation on that note, leaving Commander Erwin to prepare for the court hearing that would proceed a few days later.

At the hearing, both the Scouts and the Military Police gave their statements, but eventually the court took a turn when they heard that Eren had nearly killed Mikasa while in titan form. The courts also questions Levi's past with the Jaeger family, which Commander Erwin responded with his full faith in Levi to what was necessary as well as protect such an asset. Ultimately Eren gave his word, he inappropriately called out in court, pleading for them to have faith in him while his restraints struggled to hold him; causing a scare among the courtroom. Levi had dealt with him, teaching Eren a lesson by full on beating him in the middle of the courtroom; which was better than the bullets he would of received if Levi had not intervened. This shocked many, even the Military Police who questioned his tactic. Following this, the judge decided that Eren would be granted to the Scouts.

Afterward, Hange Zoe tended to Eren's wounded that Levi had inflicted upon him. Erwin had apologised and explained why the display happened. Levi had sat next him, arms spread across the back of the chair they sat on. _"You don't resent me now do you?"_ Levi asked, not just for the beating merely an hour before but also for disappearing from his life completely after the attack on Shiganshina, after the death of Selena. But, Eren didn't resent him, not at all; he stated that he understood he did what was necessary. Levi wondered if he meant it just for the beating. Hange then complained to him, saying he went too far as he knocked out his tooth, which they all then learned that Eren's tooth had grown back. This meant that Eren had regenerative abilities similar to that of other titans.

Even now, Levi wonders is Eren the only one capable of that ability within his family? Was he the only beast? It didn't take them all long to work out that the Colossal and the Armoured Titans were also people with the same talent to transform but that only made him think more. How many of these shifters are within these walls? If Eren is one, could Grisha? Or Carla? Or maybe even Selena? Or had they known? Levi took another sip of his tea. The silence was immaculate, but it was short lived, when a familiar voice pierced the thick silence just before him, "after all this time I still find your quirk cute," he heard a light giggle, he was at first dreading to open his eyes, knowing whose face he would see. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered the cup, revealing the upside down face of Selena who lay on her back against the wooden table, looking up at him with her usual loving smile, her legs bent at the knees and occasionally outstretching them upwards – she wore her uniform, though bore no cloak nor 3DM Gear. Levi remained silent, his body stiff and feeling shocked at seeing her there, seeing her face. Was this a dream? It felt so real. He had dreamt of her many times since her death, but none had felt as real as this. Her smile faded into a look of a gentle concern, "Levi? Big guy? What's wrong?"

"Once again you haunt me. I thought I had stopped dreaming of you and yet here you are," Levi puts down his tea and watches Selena's face and body intently. Waiting for his unconscious mind to make a mistake so he could read this as being yet another terrible dream disguised as a good one.

"You sound like you don't want to see me," she sounded hurt by this, worried even. Levi blinked and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by her hand on his cheek, causing his body to relax. She was now sitting on the table before him, feet resting on the chair between his legs. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, for a minute, Levi thought he could actually feel the sensation of her hand there. "I am so sorry, my love, to have caused you so much pain. I have never wanted this, if I could I would have you to just forget I ever existed so you couldn't feel the heart ache I am reasonable for," her lips began to quiver into a teary smile as her eyes began to water.

With these words he grabbed her wrist suddenly, shocking her but then his grip loosened and his hand covered hers. "Don't you dare say such things, if I could I would have you back with me, alive and kicking. Reminding me everyday that the world isn't such a dark place." Many times during their time knowing each other, before and after their relationship, Selena had been the sunshine that kept up the motivation for living, not just for him but for others as well. She would laugh and cheer with everyone, keeping up spirits and moral when all was low. She always had so much life and energy that no one was surprised when she and Hange became such good friends, but were when the rumours started about Levi's involvement with her. His other hand rose to the back of her head, pushing her forward slightly for their foreheads to connect.

At first, both of their eyes were closed and they sat there for what felt like an entity, but neither of them wanted it to end. Selena gradually reopened her big, brown eyes, staring at Levi's lids till he opened his. "I miss you, so much…" she whispered, one tear streak rolling down her pale cheek.

"I miss you," he whispered back, wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb. Crying was never really a thing that Selena did very often. Only when friends and comrades lost their lives had she cried. Levi had remembered her saying once that she didn't understand some people, particularly women who cried all time. But it seemed the closer she got to her death the more she had cried, especially in the last couple weeks. She had tried to hide it by sleeping in her separated room instead of with him, only to be joined by Levi anyway who would hold her, arms wrapped around her tightly trying to help her feel better but remained silent. That tactic usually worked for Levi. Afterwards she would blame it on their job, the loss and the stress it caused. Though he knew it was probably a lie, he never questioned it; he didn't feel like he had too. Though this time she cried for such a reason as loss, as now they only see each other in his dreams and she is now nothing more than a memory and an adaptation of his subconscious mind. So, should it really be his tears for her? Perhaps.

His other hand went up to the back of her neck and pushed her head forward slightly making their lips unite. Levi gripped her hair, eyes firmly closed he couldn't let her go. Not again. Her lips were warm and soft as he pressed his hard against them. The tip of his tongue brushed against her opening lips as she gave a light moan in longing. Their tongues danced as their lips moved perfectly against each other. The room seemed to get hotter, the room was growing cloudy, was that…steam? Her delicate fingertips played with the short hairs on the back of head, suddenly her fingers dug in aggressively, grabbing the sensitive points by his jaw. His eyes widened as she stared directly into his, her eyes now blank of all emotion, their foreheads remained together as she whispered in a heated snarl, "it was all your fault…" her fingers dug in harder, but he didn't resist, "…you knew I wasn't strong enough…" even harder "…and yet you let me go anyway…" harder again, her nails were sharper, scratching at Levi's flesh, "…straight to my death!" blood seeped through his wounds and rolled down her fingers. He remained still, accepted the fate of this nightmare, believing the words the demon from the darkest depths of his mind growled at him. He deserved everything she did to him.

He stared further into her dead eyes, only then did he notice the room had filled with a burning steam. The light from the candles began to diminish, as the steam grew thicker it became more unbearable to breathe; sweat beaded on his forehead, soaking his dark hair. Suddenly the chair and table disappeared too, causing Levi to be held up by the Demon-Selena's devil grip alone. She pulled her fingers away, leaving half an inch of the tips stained red with Levi's blood. Levi fell on his backside, landing on what felt like dry grass. She stood above him with a blood-curdling smile, her now thin decayed lips stretching up further than any normal human. The steam around them started to ease, as the seconds rolled by their new surroundings developed further, growing clearer.

They were now in a field of trampled grass and foliage, there were minimal white cloud wisps dotted across the usual pure, pale blue sky. The buildings of a small ruined village lay a mere five hundred yards away; unexpectedly they could hear the trampling sound of several galloping horses with the sight of the rising dust clouds. Demon Selena walked round him and clutched his hair, he was pulled up through gritted teeth, "you…will…watch…" her words were slower and slurred as her tongue was now black and swollen, her face was more gaunt, her eyes were clouded over and her once blood covered fingers were now a rotten black, causing the veins going from them and up her arms to be a disgusting bruised purple. What was happening to her? She was starting to rot away.

Levi was starting to make the green cloaks and badges of the Scout Regiment through the dust cloud. No…it can't be. It was Squad Selena, all of them, with Selena riding intently at the front alongside her friend Ava. The squad rode past, as they did so Demon-Selena turned Levi's head accordingly while normal looking Selena noticed them, she lost her focus as she was shocked by what she saw. Due to this her squad rode too close to the ruined village where they were ambushed by a horde of titans, some being abnormals. Selena and her squad tried to fight but they had been taken by surprise. They were being picked off. "No…" he hissed. An abnormal that crawled and jumped at intense speeds leaped in Selena's direction, waving its thick, dumb hand trying to grab her horse but he missed the grab but his fingers caught the rear of the horse, making him and Selena airborne. Selena landed first, just a few feet away from Levi and then the horse landed on top of her. The force of the fall from the horse half crushed her, rendering her lower body all but useless. She called out in pain, reaching out to him.

Levi's arm outstretched, their fingers just inches away from touching. However, a titan stepped over, plucking up the horse and throwing it away like it was nothing. The high-pitched scream of the poor creature as it flew to its death hurt Levi's ears. Levi could do nothing but watch was the titan behind Selena crotched and reached for her. By the expression on her face he could see she knew what was to come. He had never seen her so frightened. Forceful tears steaming down her red cheeks, her teeth trying to keep in the sounds of fear, hoping that for some reason the titan would leave. But it didn't, instead it picked her up by her feet, dangling her through the air. Selena shouted as she tried to reach harder for him, "LEEEVI!" the grip of Demon-Selena's hands grew tighter as the scene got more severe. "LEEEEVVVVI! PROTECT EREN!" the titan straightened and stared at her before lifting her higher, it craned its neck, opening it's sordid mouth wide. Selena pulled off her locket and threw it towards Levi. It landed where she previously lay. "LEEEEVVI AGGGGHHHH!" the titan's mouth snapped shut, cutting Selena's body in two, her blood spraying everywhere and dripping onto the titan and the grass. The creature swallowed her torso and head. It still held her legs and hips, only to then go for seconds by swallowing them two.

Demon-Selena's grasp released on his hair, letting him go completely Levi fell forward landing on his front. He was visibly shaking; sweat almost dripping from him, eyes wide with trauma as his fingers dug into the dirt. "I'm…sorry," he shakily forced out, "I…I should've stopped you…" just then Demon-Selena kicked him in the side, forcing him to roll onto his back. She stared down at him, now her skin was covered in dark veins and her skin was starting to rot and peel. Unlike before, Demon-Selena's voice was back to normal, but carried a harsher tone, "do as she says…protect Eren." She lifted her booted foot and brought it down hard on his face.

"Ah..." Levi forcefully awoke, his body coated in sweat and bed sheets drenched. He slowly sat up, bringing a hand to his face. It was just a nightmare. But it had started as a pleasant dream. He glanced out the window, it was still dark and he could see the stars glistening despite the forming storm clouds. _Selena_ , he thought, it's been five years. _Why do you still haunt me?_


End file.
